


pretty dumb slut

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Octane was known to relentlessly tease other legends, but one day he goes too far, and they decide...well. its time to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Makoa Gibraltar/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anon Works





	pretty dumb slut

octavio was considered to be one of the most prolific legends in the apex games.

he had a peppy attitude that made him loved by most. he had high amounts of kills and livestreamed to his fans all across the frontier making him very popular.

he was also extremely pretty to those who saw him without his mask, with several beauty marks on his face and almond-shaped hazel eyes. a true sight to behold.

However…

he had one fatal flaw. he liked to make fun of others too much.

octavio would tease and taunt the ones who lost games and weren't as fast as him, so much that he made other legends mad several times.

"haha...too slow, amigo?!"

"man, you even die slow!"

"maybe next time you won't be so boring!"

mirage was starting to hate octavio’s guts with a burning passion along with the others - crypto, caustic, gibraltar, bloodhound.

all five of them shared a burning hate for the smartass kid who loved to make fun of them and loved to brag about how fast he was. where was the respect? he was younger than all of them. not even lifeline tolerated him that much.

Though finally, today would be the day that he along with the others would put octavio in his place.

Yeah...they were gonna teach octavio a real good fucking lesson…

after the games had ended...they got him.

octavio had just come out of the gym after having practiced.

bloodhound and gibraltar were the ones who snatched him up and dragged him away, taking him back into the building to a desolate room.

Waiting in the room were mirage, crypto, and caustic-sitting calmly while they watched the littls twink kick and struggle against gibraltar and bloodhound's strength.

hebucked and kicked though it was no use - he got tired out real quick from his struggling since he was already tired and worn out enough from practice.

he was wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting shorts that fit tight to his plump ass and a black crop top that showed off his slim waist. some of his dyed green hair was sticking to his forehead due to sweat and his face was turning a flushed red.

mirage smirked as he slowly stood up and walked towards the three.

Once he approached octavio, it had turned out to be that mirage was much taller than octavio was. octavio never had noticed much of the height difference mostly because he usually never paid attention to him. he would be busy teasing him too much to even care.

“you know that bad things happen to kids like you when you act a bit too fucking high and mighty, and tease people too much?"

octavio swallowed thickly, looking into mirage’s dark brown eyes. the answer was no, he didn't, because as a rich kid his father always bailed him out of trouble before he could suffer any consequences.

well, he wouldn't be bailed out now.

"what are you gonna do, compadre?" octavio asked, trying not to make his voice sound so nervous at the imposing sight of the bigger and older legends surrounding him.

mirage snapped his fingers, his eyes still looking and studying octavio’s shaking figure.

getting up from his spot, caustic got up and walked over to where mirage stood, slowly pulling out a familiar syringe that seemed to have been filled with a clear liquid substance.

almost immediately, octavio began to buck once more - trying to scramble away from the crazy bunch but bloodhound and gibraltar'’s grip got tighter to a point they could probably snap his bones like twigs.

mirage was quick to grab octavio’s chin and yank his head to the right, holding him still even though he was fighting back against his strength. caustic was quick to stab the needle into octavio’s neck and injected him with the substance rather quickly before pulling the needle out.

octavio’s eyes were wide and his face started to get even more heated. his stomach flip flopped and his arms weakened.

whatever was in that substance, it was already spreading throughout him rather fast.

and that would be when octavio also started to feel incredibly tired and sleepy - his eyes growing heavy along with his mind and body. hs swallowed thickly and tried his hardest to keep awake.

fhen he felt mirage’s hand move his head to the front, letting go of it in order to let it just hang but the last words that octavio had heard before he passed out was, “Time to teach you a lesson...slut.”

* * *

octavio had soon quickly woke up to a disturbing shock, his eyes blinking away the druggy sleepy only to see him on all fours, his face pressed to the ground along with a gag ball wrapped around his mouth - a small pool of saliva dribbling from it.

his arms had been tied behind his back and his legs had been broken beyond repair. they left them on so he was on all fours but he couldn't move them at all. in fact they were forced apart with a spreader bar.

also another thing was that he was completely naked and exposed to the world, which was humiliating because none of the others except lifeline were aware that he had a pussy.

"you can tell he's a virgin!" Mirage's voice laughed and it made him feel hyper aware of what was happening. he was indeed a virgin - he had never had his pussy fucked, though he had sucked a few cocks for stim before.

struggling to free himself, he was unable to pull his arms free. he heard a familiar buzzing sound like from a drone.

“Who wants to go first?” Mirage asked.

Octavio's eyes suddenly widened and he started to let out a garbled sound and then he heard footsteps and a chuckling voice. “I’ll go first.”

octavio’s legs started to shake once more as he struggled against the ropes that restrained his arms but much to his unfortunate luck, they weren’t budging anytime soon.

"Say hello to your fans, Octavio..."

they were filming him?.. was that the drone noise?

And that’s when he heard footsteps coming from behind him which made him pant heavily in fear before he felt a presence behind his back before he felt a hand rest itself on his ass.

another hand lightly slapped against the unused entrance of his pussy.

octavio was currently shaking like a leaf as he closed his eyes tight.

but that’s when he felt one of the hands move away only to hear the sound of a zipper being unzipped and the buckling of a belt being undone. he whimpered behind the ball gag as he tried to move away but he ended up being pulled right back.

then he felt something hard and thick resting between his asscheeks. his eyes had widened and his face became flushed like a tomato.

was it what he thought it was…

octavio was already a tiny boy, shorter than the average male, slender with thin limbs. but this thing resting against him...felt huge.

then the thing moved back some, only to be guided and pushed against the resisting entrance of his pussy...before it pushed in.

he would’ve gasped out loud if not for the gag wrapped around his mouth.

the thing continued to push deeper and deeper inside of his tiny entrance, completely stretching octavio out in a rather painful manner. he was tearing up and crying in pain as he struggled to stretch and accommodate the large thing that was now deep inside of him.

the person behind him groaned and rested their hands on his hips only to pull him closer to them until all octavio felt was the person’s clothed body against his naked snatch.

“Hound, how does he feel?”

“He feels so nice and tight...he’s literally hugging my cock…”

octavio’s eyes widen as he finally realized who was inside of him.

thats when bloodhound pulled out halfway before slamming back into octavio, knocking the air out of his lungs before they started to fuck him at a rather harsh and rough pace, causing octavio to scream into the gag ball - his eyes teary and red as pain spread throughout his body.

each time bloodhound slammed into him, he felt the tip of their cock hit his sweet spot- sending waves of unwanted pleasure throughout his body, causing his pussy to twitch and tremble in interest.

bloodhound was relentless and fast with their thrusting, forcing octavio to take what was being given to him. and it would be later on that bloodhound would finally slam hard into octavio and release their hot load inside of him, filling octavio up.

it would be minute after that they would finally pull out, leaving octavio’s pussy to gap open briefly, a thick strand of cum dribbling out of it.

'i’ll go next.” A normally kind voice said which made octavio raise an eyebrow in confusion - gibraltar?

Then he heard more footsteps slowly approaching him, his body still continuing to shake in fear of who was coming up behind him next and that’s when he heard Bloodhound's voice, “I warned him all up for you."

That’s when he heard the sound of something being unzipped, something familiar that he heard with Bloodhound.

Then he felt something very large pressing against his pussy, making him panic.

 _It won't fit!_ he screamed in his mind before it was pushed in all the way inside of him, making his eyes roll a little due to the mix of pain and pleasure.

Gibraltar was a little different from Bloodhound, his cock much larger and literally drilling itself deep inside of him. he fucked inside of octavio's hole, only pausing to go even deeper before pulling back and slamming into his cute and tiny pink pussy with a grunt.

octavio could only let out gurgled sounds as his eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head.

his cunt ached between his legs, wet with slick as gibraltar thrusted into him. he almost liked the feeling, but told himself he didn't. it was rape no matter how much his desperate virgin pussy begged for more first time cock.

( _feels so good..._

_cock feels so good...._

_my pussy feels good..._ )

octavio’s thighs and stomach were slowly starting to become like jelly because his back was already starting to ache. Gibraltar's pace got faster as he got closer to the edge and as soon as he was at the edge, he released deep inside of octavio, his load filling into octavio’s stomach along with bloodhound's.

once he pulled out, more cum dribbled out of octavio’s pussy, and he himself came with a gasp. thighs trembling, octavio's chest heaved as he orgasmed unwillingly, tears prrssing to the corners of his eyes. why was this happening to him?!

what had he done to deserve this?! all the small legend wanted to do was take stim, play games, and run around...but this?..

“Next?”

“My turn…”

octavio had a pool of saliva oozing underneath from the corner of his mouth even though the saliva-covered gag was around his mouth. Tears were slowly going down his cheeks and his face was completely flushed.

Then the process was repeated, only to have Caustic completely wreck his guts by grinding his rather large cock against octavio's sensitive sweet spot - making the younger scream against the gag ball. caustic fucked octavio much harder and much more rougher than bloodhound and gibraltar did,making sure octavio felt everything that was being done to him.

octavio came again so soon after the first time, synced with a powerful thrust from caustic.

And when Caustic cummed inside, he released lots and lots - making octavio’s tummy start to hurt a little with the cum that was already inside of him.

When he pulled out, he smacked octavio’s cunt hard and gave him a little filthy praise which somewhat stuck to octavio’s mind even though it was superficial.

"good slut..."

was that what he was...? did he really feel so good to fuck?...

( _so much cum....i'm so full...i want more....inside of me.....)_

next up was crypto who too was relentless and quite merciless to octavio, his hand smacking octavio’s ass with each thrust to make the painful burning sensation of the constant thrust into his pussy hurt even more. he even teased octavio’s untouched clit by toying and stroking it.

crypto's cock kept hitting octavio’s sweet spot everytime, driving poor octavio crazy. he was literally making octavio’s eyes go cross-eyed and drool from how good he felt now that his mind was finally accepting the pleasure of being fucked silly by nice big dicks.

once crypto released inside of him, he added onto the load that was causing octavio’s tummy to hurt.

octavio was sweating and whining profusely as his eyes were rolling to the back of his head due to the constant fucking he was getting. his small body was trembling due to overwhelming fear and pleasure. he felt like a rabbit trapped in a wolf's snout, but his cunt was aching for that wolf's cock.

the legends started reading the filthy comments octavio's followers were leaving on the broadcast.

"he takes cock so well...."

"look at his cute little pussy trying to handle all that cum...."

"its like he was made for this..."

"they should untie him and let him go crazy. he looks like he wants to bounce himself on all their cocks now like a good cockslut."

the words swam in the once energetic legend's mind, mingled with his tears and fears but being overriden by how good his pink pussy felt getting fucked and cummed in by big cocks.

( _i want more cock._

_fuck me._

_fuck me more!_

_fuck my virgin pussy!_

_use me!)_

now finally…

it was mirage’s turn.

however before mirage came over, he told crypto to undo the spreader bar that he had on octavio’s metal ankles before he took his place behind octavio’s pussy dripping with cum.

he slid his hard cock deep inside of the slick entrance before leaning over and getting close to octavio’s ear, whispering, “Now it’s my turn…”

octavio’s eyes widened once mirage started to rather brutally fuck his raw and cum-filled pussy, no restraint being held in his thrusts. octavio was a whimpering, screaming mess behind his gag ball in process too.

that’s when mirage completely covered octavio’s back and wrapped his arm around his neck, only to yank him back and lay on floor, his cock throbbing inside of his poor little pussy. Once he had him the way he wanted him, his started to ruthlessly pound into him, causing octavio’s eyes to roll and making him scream behind his gag out of both pain and pleasure since mirage was hitting his sweet spot, making his pussy pulse.

mirage grunted before he began to speak, “y-you’re such a stupid fucking cock slut. you’re only good for cock and you know it. you’re a worthless cumdump...look at this begging pussy of yours..."

octavio let out a stuttering whimper as mirage continued to slam inside of his cunt- his tummy full of hot cum. His eyes were rolling with each word mirage had said, all the words sounding like pure facts and truth to him now.

he was in fact nothing but a worthless slut…what was the point of resisting that when he felt so good being fucked on a cock? why had it taken it so long for him to lose his virginity?

this wasn't rape anymore - simply a bitching. a breeding. his pussy and mind were begging for more, throbbing on mirage's thick cock. each time mirage hit him it jostled him on his cock some more, burning. he moaned loudly even through the gag, breathless.

“You run your fucking mouth too much, thinking that you won’t get punished for your stupid, shitty words…” mirage grumbled as he then paused mid-thrust only to resume somehow harder, making the younger boy scream and whine out of pain behind his soaking wet gag ball.

that’s when mirage reached his hand up to the strap around octavio’s mouth, pulling the gag ball down, allowing for octavio to scream and moan as mirage brutally and ruthlessly pounded away at his destroyed pussy.

when mirage finally came inside of him, he added on to the loads of cum that had his tummy a little plump. octavio let out a breathy moan, his eyes looking almost delirious and wild from the vigorous fucking he’d just recieved, his own wet cum and slick pulsing slowly down his thighs.

mirage pulled out slowly before forcing octavio up and onto his knees, only to have him collapse forward, cum-filled snatch on display.

mirage chuckled darkly before walking forward only to grab a hand full of octavio’s green hair and yank him up, saliva dripping down from his mouth and his eyes watery and red from tears. His face was still flushed and pink.

Then all five of them surrounded him, holding the broadcasting camera still, jerking their cocks off as octavio held his mouth open and let them all cum on him, painting his skin and covering him with their thick, messy cum.

Some of it got into his mouth and some of it got on his face - fortunately none got into his eye since he closed them just in time once they released their loads on him.

crypto stepped forward, the only one not having cum onto him yet, and forced himself inside of octavio's gaping mouth, grabbing his hair and roughly thrusting inside of his mouth. he was the one holding the camera - it was actually his drone - filming octavio's lips stretching wide over cock.

he tasted the others sweat as his come covered face got fucked, gagging around the large cock in his mouth, choking but eyes rolling back from the feeling of being used. his arms were still tied back behind him but he wished they were undone so he could stroke the cock before him, milk his balls dry.

crypto finally came into octavio's throat, giving him a good taste of cum, and beginning his addiction for it. he pulled out, saliva and cum dribbling out of octavio's half-sobbing mouth as he was discarded on the floor, body covered in cum, filled to the brim with the legends' seed.

and it would be from that day forward, octavio would become their little fuck-toy.

it would be almost every evening that they would take turns, making him scream and making him a cum-filled, cum-covered mess. His mind had started to accept the fact that his purpose was to take cock, and had stopped resisting so much every time they drugged him with his own syringe.

he should have never teased them all for being slow....

but he was starting love it. He started to love being filled up and fucked ruthlessly, and he became a public embarassment to his father who became aware of his activites and cut him out of his trust fund.

it would be fine however. he had five legends who wanted to take care of their precious cumdump.

the more he was fucked and filled, the poorer his performance at the games became.

but it wasn’t like octavio really cared anymore. His mind and his body were too busy pleasing the five legends that he once taunted, and he didn't need to work for money any more, not with them pampering him, making him their happy little cockslut who was always eager to take multiple cocks at once inside his sweet little pussy for some food or money.

they had broadcasted those fuckings too so the outlands saw the whore he truly was on the inside. a rich little boy who just needed his pussy ruined and his brains fucked out to become a good boy.

and getting filled with so much sperm on the daily, it would only be a matter of time before someone managed to impregnate his fertile self, constantly putting their seed into his womb. he didn't mind though. pregnancy would simply showcase how much of a cockwhore he was with five potential fathers.

now he had bounced himself on caustic and gibraltar's cocks, theirs being the biggest as he mindlessly fucked his pussy onto them, panting and moaning rivaling that of a porn star. good, it felt so good, he didn't know why he ever resisted, and he was wrong about life before. it wasn't about the rush. it was about how much cum and cock his body could take before passing out.

they both shot their load inside of him and he had to be dragged off because he was still grinding himself on top of their flaccid cocks, his poor broken mind laser focused on the feeling of them inside of him.

"Our pretty, dumb slut…~” Mirage said, spreading octavio's lips with his fingers to show the cameras his cumstained cunt, his slender body trembling in the arms of the trickster.

yeah...he was now the legends' pretty, dumb slut.


End file.
